This invention relates to a stack memory usable in various devices such as microprocessors.
Some microprocessors include stack memories generally operating as LIFO (Last In Fast Out) memories. As will be explained later, a prior art stack memory has the problem that movement of data therein takes a considerable length of time. When a stack memory is used in a microprocessor, such a long time of data movement causes a decrease in the speed of operation of the microprocessor.